


What's a Soulmate?

by Cryigen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryigen/pseuds/Cryigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''What's a soulmate''? With that question Asahi Azumane starts to deal with his own feelings towards his under classman and friend Nishinoya Yuu. But what exactly are those feelings? Unsure of his goal and the various ways to achieve it, a struggle of life begins for the kind hearted Ace of Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asahi

**Author's Note:**

> Well let's begin with my first chapter! It deals with AsaNoya in the first place, but I plan to add my other OTPs soon. :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it. feel free to left some comments.

''What's a soulmate?''

It wasn't a difficult question, but still Asahi struggled to answer it. He felt the gaze of his teacher growing more intense and he suddenly started sweating under the enourmos amount of pressure lying on his shoulders. But still it wasn't actually because of his teacher, it was more like a throbbing pain leaking out of his stomach, which source he couldn't found out yet. The heads of his classmates were starting to blur around ridiculously and he felt dizzy, when the sharp voice of his teacher interrupted his thoughts.

''Mr. Azumane, if you aren't going to answer my question we can't go on with the class.''

He looked away in insecurity and began to stutter a lame excuse, when the smart girl left to him rose her hand and coughed with an extreme dominant look on her face. She stood up and and waved her hair back, when she observed the stressy looking teacher. 

''Uhm yeah, Ms. Ibaki?'' 

She grinned satisfied and started to pat her skirt as she finally began to speak.

''Well,'' she said ''It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.''

A soulmate huh...

For some reason there flew only one single thought through his head as he repeated the last heard sentences. Nishinoya Yuu.  
Since the day he went back to the gym, after a long lasting crises and started to run, jump and spike the ball again, to enjoy himself together with everyone, he has felt somehow uneasy and kinda lost among his feelings.  
Even now he didn't understand his emotions and expecially when it came to Noya-san his mind went black.

''Mhm...'' He grumbled, as he leaned on his ellbrow and turned his head towards the window. Well great, now he's had got a headache. There were pupil running outside on the court, screaming and laughing. He smiled a little and his gaze went between the small groups. Between those group were one single croud which stood out the most and than he recognized a small guy with a crazy hairstyle standing inside of it, building somehow the center. It was Nishinoya, jumping and bouncing around like a ball.  
Asahi smiled gently as he watched his under classman and started to snicker as he saw him trip over his own laces. His friends started laughing too and the small guy clenched his fists as an expression of his anger.  
Asahi wasn't surprised that Nishinoya was surrounded by so many people, laughing and having fun together, but still he was quite shocked when he realised how many girls where actually standing there too.  
Well he knew that Nishinoya has got a thing for pretty girls like Shimizu-san, but he really never considered the thought of Nishinoya dating someone. As his thoughts went on he felt kinda irritated and he slightly squeezed his pencil. What was he doing, getting mad about a trivial matter like this?  
'' A S A H I – SAAAAAN!!!'' 

He froze. Outside there was a jumping and screaming Nishinoya, who waved at him. He didn't really know how to react, so he just waved back with an insecure smile.  
As Noya started to jump more enthusiastically, Asahi saw a group of girls coming over and started talking to him. Noya lifted his arm in embarrassment and Asahi watched him blush like some grade schooler. Nishinoya went down in the group until Asahi lost sight of him.  
He started frowning and crunshing his teeth in uneasyness, until the teacher distracted him with a harsh scolding. 

''Mr. Azumane, if you've got time to stare outside the window, instead of following my class, please go out and reflect on your actions.''

Asahi was pissed, really pissed and so he stood up and slammed his fists on the table. His classmates watched him tensely as he left the room.

''What the hell, why am I so pissed right now?!''


	2. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kicked out of class, Asahi tries to figure out his emotions. As his friend Sawamura Daichi shows up and tries to help Asahi with his problems. Will he be able to look behind his emotions?

Asahi stood outside in the corridor for over ten minutes by now and his mood still hasn't lightened up. He was permanently thinking about his irrational behaviour and hated himself for being so selfish. He didn't even get what his problem was and the disappointed look his teacher gave him now and then doesn't help a bit. His actually real calm attitude was gone and the headache got worse again.  
He sighed and sat on the floor, stroking his hair and whirling its tips between his fingers. He still repeated the definition of a soulmate in his head and couldn't resist imagining someone who would meet his standard in this topic.

''It must be definitely someone'', he thought, ''who could match my miserable personality.''

He started grinning like an idiot as he remembered that one day in the trainings camp Nishinoya fought a wild beetle, which sat in the corner of Asahis room. After that he was badly scolded by Noya-san. He told him things about manliness and such when Asahi lightly teared up and Nishinoya made a terrible guilty looking face. After that they both went to the gym and practiced all night long.  
It was maybe four weeks after that when Karasuno had held a match against Datekos Iron Wall and their friendship fell apart. In this match, Asahi couldn't even get one single spike through their block and he felt the mocking gazes of his opponents in his neck. It was depressing, very depressing.  
On that day he had lost his will to play and improve in volleyball.  
He had lost faith in his abilities, faith in his strenght, but what shocked him the most was that he had lost faith in his comrades and that was the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine. He couldn't stop blaming himself and everywhere he went, he could hear the mockings, the laughter and the disappointment. It was all his fault. At least he thought that.  
Until the day in the preperation room, when Nishinoya called out to him. Told him to stop blaming himself and than he heard the thing he didn't want to hear the most.  
Nishinoya said that Asahi wasn't the one to blame but he himself was. He said he couldn't hold the bonds between them and if he only were stronger, things would have never turned out this way.  
Nishinoya and Asahi, they shared the same thoughts but yet they couldn't get them through. 

Without his notice his mood has lightened up while thinking about Nishinoya.

''Somehow'', he whispered, ''I want to hold Noya-san dear.''

''You better do it already, this guy does anything in order to make you feel comfortable in a game.'' Sawamura Daichi crossed the hallway with an amused smile on his face.

Asahi stood up hectically and gave Daichi an overwhelmed look. He patted his trousers and waved back. The captain just inspected him, when he slightly started sweating as he stuttered something that sounded like a greeting.

''Well, you giant idiot, what are you doing on the hallway at a time like this anyway? I hope you didn't fought with your teacher or something like this.'' Daichi lifted a eyebrow in scepsism.

''I was staring outside the window when my teacher sent me out of my room.'' Asahi avoided Daichis surprised look and just went on whirling his hair tips between his fingers.

Asahi didn't really felt like speaking about his emotions at all. Well it wasn't actually a matter of wanting to or not, it was more like he couldn't. How was he supposed to tell someone about his feeling when he wasn't really sure about them himself?  
Daichi noticed the troubled expression on Asahis face and continued his speech.

''Let me think about it. You've got a bad reputation in the lower classes again and the juniors are starting to call you a Yakuza?'' He laughed as he came closer and patted Asahi on the shoulder.  
''If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to but we're friends. I'll lend you my ear whenever you need it, so please make use of it.'' One final pat on the shoulder and Daichi went down the hallway, waving with the back of his hand.

''Thank you.'', Asahi mumbled.

The bell rang and the door to his left flew open. His classmates were flowing out of the room, laughing and talking about trivial stuff. He just went with the flow until he had reached the stairwell and started climbing up the steps. He didn't want to talk to someone, so he just went up to the rooftop and sat down in a corner. It was a sunny autumn day and the wind blew single leaves through the air. Asahi raised his hand an stared at it thoughtfully.  
When he came back to the training after his fight with Nishinoya and everyone, he had felt guilty and happy at the same time.  
To see the new members working hard together and playing volleyball like he used to was making him feel kinda nostalgic.  
It was then, when Nishonya has reassured him that he would never let him down again and Asahi too recognized the will to make his teammates proud of him. Especially Nishinoya.  
He remembered Nishinoya screaming Asahis name on the court and cheering him on with that bright expression on his face. Asahi had felt like all of his uncertainties were blown away and there was no such thing like a wall between him and his goals.

Suddenly he blushed. Why did he refer to Nishinoya as his goal?

The fresh air didn't help a bit, his head was full of Nishinoyas smile and he could no longer deny the fact that actually since the day in the preperation room, his mind was only filled with Nishinoya Yuu.


	3. Nishinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thoughts I've had decided to switch the perspective of the story so it would be easier to read. :D If it isn't clear from which point of view the story is told I added the name as the chapter title. :) Please enjoy yourself as you read it.

''What's the next class we have, bro?'' Nishinoya stroke through his hair and stood up from his chair.

''P.E. But I've gotta go and speak with Daichi, he found out about my special training with Hinata and Kageyama last month.'' Tanaka waved his hand in annoyance and gave Nishinoya a foolish grin.

''See ya at practice.'' Throwing his bag over the shoulder he left the room first.

Nishinoya whistled as he watched his friend going. He wasn't really feeling ready for P.E because of the morning practice and stretched his back.  
Lately he has felt more excited about playing volleyball again and so it wasn't a pain in the ass anymore when he had to wake up early in the morning. But still it was hard since he wasn't really used to it.  
Since the practice match they held last month he was all fired up to improve his skills as a Libero and like this he gave all he had in the training.

''Giving away all my strenght in the morning'', he thought, ''isn't such a smart thing though.''

He grabbed his stuff and started the journey to the sports ground. As he went out of the room he collided with a girl who was even smaller than him. He stared at her in surprise and began to hastly bow as an apology. The girl blushed when she stuttered an apology too and ran off to her friends.

''What a cute girl.'', he thought. Smiling like a idiot he went to the changing room an pulled on his jearsey.

On the sports ground he found himself being the center of his class. His friends were laughing at his stupid movements just like the normal P.E. classes went everytime. Nishinoya was proud of being a funny person and so he just continued with his behavior. Suddenly he saw a group of girl coming up and entering the conversation. Lightly nervous he stroke his shoulders and began to tell some of his especially humorous jokes. The girls giggled and he kinda enjoyed the time they spent together. He was jumping around like a monkey when he recognized the cute girl he met in the hallway. As their eyes met she looked away hastily and started blushing. Confused by that reaction he walked towards her and gave her a cheerful greeting.

''Hey, I'm sorry for bumping in you earlier.'' He crossed his arms behind his head and gave her a bright smile.

She shuffled her legs and avoided his gaze as she mumbled a soft ''No problem.''. She was biting her lip nervously as she searched for a conversation topic.

In unsteadiness Nishonyas gaze went through different directions. As she finally lifted her voice to speak he discovered Asahi sitting in his class and staring outside the window.

In surprise Nishinoya started jumping and waving towards the school building, hoping to attract his attention.

''A S A H I – S A A A N ! ! !'' He repeated screaming Asahis name in order to get through. Finally Asahis gaze went over to him and Nishinoya noticed the light hand waving of his upper classman. Somehow filled with refreshed energy, he started jumping more enthusiastically and waving back.

''Whom are you waving to Nishinoya-kun?'' A group of girls gathered around him as he lost sight of Asahi.

''Oh he's an upper classman and club mate of mine.'' He stuttered, flashed by the sudden approach. The sceptically looks the girls gave him reminded Nishinoya of the one he talked to before. He went searching between the mob and found who he was looking for. Filled with guilt he turned to her and rose his arm in apology. The girl was obviously troubled by Nishinoyas reaction and like that she waved her hands in panic.

''N-no Nishinoya-kun. It's only normal to react that way. He's a friend of you after all.''

She said with a shaky smile.

Again he felt guilty and blushed lightly as he remeberred his stupid behaviour just a moment ago.

''Every girl would be troubled if she had to whitness such a scene.'',he thought and went back to his sport tasks.

After fullfilling an exhausting run of thirty minutes his gaze went back to the window where Asahi had been sitting. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he saw an empty seat. Unsure of the situation he just stood there and stared at the seat. The lesson in the classroom seemed undisturbed without a remark of Asahi leaving the class early. He stood there for like five minutes as his concentration was disrupted by a heavy hand grabbing his shoulders.

''Bro where are ya staring at?'' Tanaka blocked his view as he stood infront of him looking kinda worried.

''Nah, nothing Bro. I was just lost in my thoughts.'' Nishonoya answered quickly, unsure why he was giving such a dumb response.

''Well you better are no longer lost in those thoughts. This cute girl right over there wants to talk to you after the class.'' Tanaka pointed at the girl with which he had collided eralier. She was blushing and looking nervously in his direction.

Torn between the window and the urgent expression the girl was making, he wasn't sure what to do. Until Tanaka waved his arm over Nishinoyas shoulder and pushed him lightly away from the window.

''Good luck bro'', he whispered. ''That's a pretty cute girl.''

''Thank you.'', Nishinoya mumbled with a numb expression.


	4. Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I want you to play Santa-san.''  
> What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
> After the weird request of Daichi Tanaka is confronted by another person. Who could the person be to make the tough Tanaka blush?

Tanaka left the classroom first and slowly yawned as he swung his bag over the shoulder. It was the first time that Daichi had called him out which was clearly scary enough but calling him out even in a time where he had classes made him a lot more worried. It wasn't like he didn't understand what his fault was but still he was concerned about Daichis seriousness. No matter which trouble Nishinoya and he had caused, Daichi never reached out for such methods. Yeah, naturally they would have been scolded by him with a total scary expression on his face. But to be honest Daichi didn't even mentioned what his problem was. Tanaka could only guess about it and so he had decided what was the most possible thing. The morning training with Hinata and Kageyama 

''Damn'', he thought, ''I just wanted to be nice once in a time.'' 

They agreed to meet at the inner yard and so he walked down the stair well and went through the exit. Daichi was leaning against a bench and stared at the sky. Tanaka was starting to feel uneasy as he crossed the yard. To his surprise Daichi seemed really calm, elated even. Noticing Tanaka he waved his hand and moved away from the bench. Tanaka rose his hands as a salute until he had reached the captain. 

''Waving casually as ya aren't going to scold me, huh?'' Tanaka lifted his eyebrows and performed a cheeky grin. He wanted to light the mood so the rebuke wouldn't turn out that bad.  
Daichi was seriously startled with the comment, so he just ignored it and gazed at Tanaka with a blank expression. Well that confused Tanaka even more and unsure of the whole thing he began to sweat.

''I don't know what you are getting all nervous about but I ordered you here to discuss a important matter.'' Daichis look went from blank to serious and on his forehead appeared the typical thoughtful wrinkles. 

Tanaka didn't understood what was going on so he just kept quiet and looked at his captain. Influenced by the serious athmosphere he started to slowly tremble.  
''Aren't ya going to scold me? I thought ya were mad about the incident with Kageyama and Hinata last month.'' Tanaka observed the reaction of the other.

''Oh yeah, I'm aware of that. But to be honest I didn't expect you to react in any other way. Still that's not what I wanted to talk about and as your upper classman and captain I don't want to keep you away from your class any longer.'' Daichi sat down on the bank next to him and waved Tanaka to do the same. As ordered he sat beside his captain like a well-behaved dog.

''Christmas is coming up next month.'' Daichi declared. ''Suga and me, we thought about arranging a christmas party for everyone.''

That came quite unexpected and Tanaka didn't understand why he was told about it in such a situation.  
Unimpressed by Tanakas confused expression, Daichi continued.

''It should be a event to improve the team spirit. Of course I want to celebrate the return of our ace and libero too.'' Tanaka nodded in uneasyness. ''Suga and Shimizu will manage the organization stuff but I've got one request for you.'' He looked Tanaka right in the eyes and his lips were making a pleading smile. 

''Y-yeah?'' Tanaka stuttered. What kind of request would it be? He imagined the worst things like playing the babysitter of Hinata and Kageyama or performing the role of a doorkeeper. Deeply in thoughts he ignored the bag Daichi pulled on his lab. 

''Well I want you to play Santa-san.'' He dragged out a fluffy looking hat with a white bobble on its end. Tanakas eyes widened in surprise and he hastly jumped of the bench. He wagged with his arms as a gesture of denying.

''No no no man. I ain't going to wear a Santa suit.'' He declared folding his arms before his body. ''Who do ya think I am? Ask Asahi or someone else. I ain't made to perform a goody goody bud.'' Prating on he didn't saw Daichi standing up and coming closer. He grabbed Tanakas arm and stared at him bluntly.  
''I'm not going to repeat my request. Suga is looking forward to it and so am I.'' Tanaka has never seen Daichi making such a horrifying expression and so he swallowed in anxiety. Tanaka made a trembling grin and bowed deep down. 

''Yes sir. I understand sir. I'll do my best playing Santa sir.'' 

Daichis grip loosened up and he smiled gently. ''I appreciate your sympathy.'' He left the yard.

''What the fuck.'' Tanaka thought, standing there with the Santa hat in his hands.''

''What are you doing here? Don't you have classes or something?'' Ennoshita crossed the yard packed with teaching utensils.  
''Are you stupid or something? It's like zero degrees outside and yet you're standing here with only your shirt on.'' He dropped the stuff and went to Tanaka lending, him his blazer.

''Oy Ennoshita! I could ask you the same thing.'' Tanaka frowned and waved of the offered clothing. ''I ain't a girl, so don't treat me like one.'' 

''Geez, you're really an idiot. Like you can see'', he pointed at the pile on the ground, ''I'm just carrying some material to the storage area.'' He looked at the hat Tanaka was still holding. He sighed. ''Well at least you've got a hat. And I wouldn't treat you like a girl if you had some self-assessment.'' 

Tanaka blushed lightly. ''I won't get sick 'cause of something like that.'' He looked at the pile. ''Are you going to carry that alone? It seems pretty heavy to me. Should I help you with it?'' 

''So which one of us is calling someone a girl? I'm pretty strong myself, you know.'' Ennoshita smiled cheerfully. 

Tanaka seemed startled by the question and just stared at the ground while scraping the gravel. Lightly amused by Tanakas reaction Ennoshita nodded politely.

''Well it's a long way to the storage area indeed. May I ask for a little support?''

Tanaka lifted his head in delight and walked fast over to the pile, picking up the materials and calling Ennoshita out.

''I ain't got the time to fool around. Come on, man.'' 

''He's reacting like a little kid.'' Ennoshita thought. ''It's not like I came up with the idea of him helping me.'' But that though, he better kept by himself. Discreetly giggling, Ennoshita followed Tanaka out of the yard.


	5. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his encouter with Asahi in the hallway Daichi met up with Suga. Enjoy the fluff in this one. :>

Daichi wasn't quite sure what he should think about Asahi being kicked out of class. It reminded him of the incident in the preperation room, when Asahi had made an expression compareable to what he'd just saw. Unlikely his stomache started to hurt. That wasn't clearly a good sign.  
He went back in the time as he imagined how he had his first encouter with Asahi. There were this tall guy standing in the gymnasium, looking around like a frightened bird. Daichi had felt nothing less than sympathy for this giant idiot. While the others seemed a bit scared by his presence, Daichi had made a approach and started talking with him. Contrary to his outter appearance, Asahi had been very shy and unsteady. But still there was something mysterious about him, like a strange aura or something. Somehow Daichi knew that they would get along pretty well and like that he closed up to him. After a long time of friendship he had started to think if this guy could really feel emotions like anger or greed. Not only his behaviour was like a teddy bear, also his eyes were gently and calm and with Asahi overreacting at anytime when someone had been hurt or was mad at him, Daichi was seriously doubting that that guy would be some sort of Yakuza, like the under classman had started calling him. There were only his height and the redicolously looking beard, which could classified Asahi as a criminal.  
But today, when they'd met in the hallway, Daichi couldn't see one sparkle of the gentleness of him. And that concerned Daichi even more. As a captain, but as a friend himself he had to clearify the situation before it was starting to get more complicated. The last thing he would like to whitness was a crying Suga after his christmas plans were shattered by the stupidity of the others. Growling and sweeping his finger over the lips he walked down the hallway until he had reached his classroom. 

The bell rang. Well now he had dawdled around. He prayed that Tanaka went straight back to his classes so Daichi wouldn't be scolded by the vice principal. It were sort of special excuse, because Daichi and Suga were pleading redicolously to take Tanaka out of his classes. Suga had been insisting on the matter to tell Tanaka about the event and his part in it first. And as they planned to announce the whole christmas party thing at evening practice he had to come up with some special plan. 

''D a i c h i ~'' Daichis mood went from conflicted to extraordinary happy. He turned around in one jump and blushed as he saw the cheerful smile of Suga. Even after two years of dating he was still flattered by Sugas appearance. 

''H-hello there! I just returned from my talk to Tanaka.'' The warmth of Sugas hands grapping his was a soothing thing.

''And how did it go? Will he do it?'' Sugas eyes widened in excitement and he pulled Daichi closer.

''Don't you have any trust in my abilites? Of course he will do it.'' Daichi striked a confident pose as Suga started pouting.

''Of course I trust you!'' Called he softly. Daichi loosened the pose and patted Suga on his head, stroking through his fluffy hair gently. As he stared at the lighty grey hair, he descented in his thoughts. Suga was calm and enjoyed the endearment of the other.  
Still lost in the comfortable warmth Daichis mind went black and he was carried by the mood. Lightly pulling Suga towards his chest he hugged him in pleasure. Whenever he had felt down or distressed Suga would do the same thing, gently as he was.  
Daichi was disturbed by the light groaning of the other. Snapped out of his dream he saw the whole hallway staring at both of them. Daichi loosened his grip and made a step back.

''I'm sorry.'' He mumbled, avoiding the gazes of the other students.

Suga came up closer and put his hand on Daichis shoulder, whom was clearly embarassed by the situation.  
Suga leaned forward as he whispered in Daichis ear. ''Let's go to the rooftop. Something is clearly wrong with you and I want to know about it.'' He performed his typically you-have-no-other-choice-grin. Suga grabbed Daichis hand and pulled him through the hallway to the stair well. Daichi replied the gesture and was walking now steady beside his boyfriend. 

As they both entered the roof top Daichi saw Asahi standing on the ceiling. Suga wanted to wave and greet him casually but Daichi interrupted his movements and shaked his head. Suga stared at him curious and stayed back while Daichi walked straight to Asahi.

''There you are! How was it in the hallway?'' Daichi wanted to start the conversation normally, because he still didn't understand what was going on. 

As Asahi turned his head toward Daichi, tears were flowing out of his eyes. The giant sniffed and seemed like a frightened puppy. Unsure of what he should do Daichi just stood there, staring at his friend. He was gently pushed away by Suga who gave Asahi a tissue and patted him on his back. He Gave Daichi a questioned look but he just shaked his head in surprise. 

''Sheesh'', Suga said, ''What is wrong Asahi? You're all flustered up.'' 

Asahi sniffed and turned away in embarrassment. Daichis system seemed to work again as he gasped. Suga seemed troubled as he was comforting Asahi alone. With an asking look he signalized Daichi to do something.  
As he could ever deny a request of Suga. He strechtched his back and joined in.

''What's wrong? I don't know if I can help you with it, but at least let me try.'' He gave Asahi a confident grin. Asahi lifted his head and slowly started to blush.

''Daichi-san … I think I'm in love.'' He sniffed.

''In – What?! In love? You mean you're liking someone? W-who, who are we talking about?'' Daichi screamed in surprise. For all the time he'd known Asahi he had never suggested the thought of Asahi liking someone. He wasn't even sure if Asahi had ever been feeling like searching for a relationship. More importantly, why was Asahi crying over such a wonderful matter? He looked at Suga who was clearly clueless too. Unsure of how he should react gave he Asahi a gently hug.

''Well now. Isn't that wonderful? It's your first love after all.''

Asahi started crying again as he clung on Daichis blazer. He started to talk, but through the sobbing Daichi couldn't understand a word.

''Calm down Asahi. Breathe in, breathe out and than you start talking.'' Suga smiled kindly and reached out for another tissue.

''I-I.. I'm'', Asahi started, ''I w-was looking outside the window when I saw him-''

''HIM?!'' Daichi and Suga said at the same time.

''Y-Yeah … he was jumping and bouncing around like a ball and he started to scream my name but i wasn't really feeling wellandthenthegroupofgirlscameupandI-''

''Slowly slowly. I can't understand a thing.'' Daichi tried to calm Asahi down. 

Asahi took a deep breath and wiped the tears of his cheeks. He coughed.  
''I saw Noya-san standing outside on the yard. He had P.E, I think and he was staring at my window. Because I wasn't focusing on the lesson the teacher kicked me out. But still I was overwhelmed by my emotions. As you crossed the hallway'', he glanced at Daichi, ''I was thinking about the whole thing. And than my mind went clear. I knew it. All that was left was Noya-san.'' He paused. 

Asahi and Suga looked at each other as they slowly began to understand. Their eyebrows lifted in surprise and they both signalized Asahi to continue.

''I'm in love with Nishinoya Yuu.''


End file.
